


Happy Friday

by GxddessofSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Office, Shameless Smut, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxddessofSlytherin/pseuds/GxddessofSlytherin
Summary: Malfoy and Granger working at the ministry late leads to something neither expected.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Happy Friday

"This can't be anything Malfoy." Hermione breathed out surprised by the rasp of her voice. She didn't remember ever sounding that….. needy. Hell she couldn't remember ever feeling like this before, which was odd because she most definitely had snogged before, she had even snogged at work once before with Ronald. This was beyond anything that she had felt before though and she groaned at the wave of pleasure that had come from Draco's hand tightening his grip on her hair. 

"What are you talking about, Miss granger? Absolutely nothing is going on." He nipped at her neck and then licked it quickly. Her hips rolled involuntarily, she made a bold move and hooked her leg around him, firmly adjusting her heat atop his hard cock. The thin layers in between them did nothing but turn her on more, her damp panties rubbed over his trousers and he groaned. 

"Fuck Granger, if I knew being around office supplies would have got you going this much I would have accidentally joined you in this closet ages ago." He returned to kissing her mouth, running his hands down her back, gripping her ass so he could grind himself harder into her. 

After weeks of shameless flirting parading as insults, it had finally resulted in this. The banter was somehow the greatest aphrodisiac that there was. He had only followed Hermione into the closet to continue his jab at her not thinking about how small a space it was, or that they were some of the few people left in the office on this late Friday afternoon.   
He also hadn't expected her to be the one and take charge and kiss him. Had he been thinking about it for the past few weeks? Of fucking course, but he never thought she'd do anything about it. 

"Yes, quills and parchment, that's why I've lost my head Malfoy." She slid her hand down and unzipped his pants. gripping his length she heard him groan. "I'm sorry Draco," She grinned and tightened her grip for the second it took to roll his first name past her lips. " Is this too much? Should I stop? You're looking very flushed"

"Don't you bloody dare" He threw his head back as she continued to stroke him, he was trying to keep it together but this had to be the closest thing to fantasy he had ever tasted. In all honesty it was better. 

So wrapped up in his pleasure he didn't realize Hermione was on her knees in front of him. or the fact that she had pulled him out of his trousers and boxer briefs completely. He did however notice when her mouth began to envelop him slowly, taking him fully in her mouth.

"Merlins balls, Grang---" he didn't get to finish because at that moment he hit the back of her throat and kept going, clearly repressing the gag reflex any other witch would let stop her. his Eyes rolled back and he gripped at the shelving to his left. He'd had blowojobs before but none that made him feel like this. He wasn't in the habit of comparing sexual exploits but this surpassed any trist he'd had and they hadn't even gotten to shagging yet.

"Where on earth did you learn to…. Never mind I don't want to know, just please don't stop Hermione." his hands made it into her wild curls and he looked into her eyes as he hit the back of her throat again. She looked back at him not looking away, squirming in her own wantonness but wanting to make his eyes roll back again. She groaned again, but with his cock in her mouth he felt the reverberation go straight to his balls, they started to tighten in response. She noticed him tensing since but trying to maintatin contol over his impending orgasm. 

"It's ok if you need to cum, just let it happen ok?" she reached around him, grabbing his hips so he could hit deeper in her mouth, she was still humming every once in a while making it harder and harder for him to control.

He got to a point where he couldn't tell if she was pulling her head back and forth so fast or if he was guiding her hard with his hands in her hair. Neither minded, she didn't even seem to mind that they had gotten rather sloppy and that there was some drool she'd have to take care of. No they both had one mission in the moment that that was getting Draco off. As he felt the pressure become more than he could bear, the thought that tipped him over was realizing Hermione had told him to let go and not worry. Which to him meant one thing and that was that she was going to swallow him all down, which was something he'd never gotten to experience. The fact that it was Hermione Granger had him reeling. 

"Are you ok Malfoy?" Hermione said, now standing up and righting her skirt and finishing up a scourgify on her top and face. " You seemed to have been in space…" She smiled at him, loving that she could throw him off so.

"what? Yes I'm ok. I just needed a minute to come back down." He said he was still partially dazed by the experience.

"Well lets just say I won this one ok?" She turned them around getting ready to leave the closet " Oh and Malfoy?"

"Yes Granger?"

"Happy Friday" with the click of the door behind her he buried his face in his hands, cock still out of his pants. He was going to have to figure out a way to top that experience but for her pleasure. Noone outdoes a Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into writing and this came out.


End file.
